Gasket assemblies for use in sealing internal combustion engines are widely known and used. Many use auxiliary sealing elements, such as armoring and sealing members or grommets, which are separately formed and secured to the main body portion of the gasket assembly. The formation and securance of sealing members such as grommets which will not loosen or become disassembled in shipment and during installation has been difficult. A simple and effective method of securing such sealing members in gasket assemblies, such as laminated gasket assemblies, and a simple and effective sealing member for such a purpose would be of substantial advantage. A typical prior art mode of inserting and retaining a grommet, as with adhesive, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,913.